User blog:10midnight10/Seasons pt2 aka explaining my WHOLE plan
Here I explain the plants and zombies that are collected and go into the details about everything Plants The plants that are collected randomly will be either pvz1 or 2 plants, they will be collected, well, randomly. Randomly because the flash challanges will be set off at different times of day without a sequence or warning. The plants obtained at the end of the month will be made by the members of the comittee. Those will be obtined by earning points in challanges and minigames. The end of season plants will be also made by the event comittee. These plants will be obtained by users who have all the monthly plants of that season, but the users will have to complete a challange. Zombies The random and monthly zombies will be obtained in special challanges. The end of season zombies will be obtained the same way as the end of season plants. Families Energy - Fila To make the type chat I'll use the plant family names Protect - Reinforce Explosive - Bombard Range - Arma Delay - Contain Flare - Pepper Pearce - Spear Illusion - Enchant Dark - Conceal Sniper - Appease Power - Enlighten Raidioactive - Ail Strong - Enforce Freeze - Winter None - None Events The events will happen on celebrations: Event comittee birthday, Aughust 5 (that's what I remember) Halloween New Year/ Christmas Pvz anniversaries The events will be different from the regular challanges and will award large amount of point or seed packets or even a plant/zombie. Collectables and fighters Collectables Some plants and zombies are collectibles which can't be used in matches and will be very rare. The are just to brag about I guess. Fighters The others will be fighters, they'll belong to the pvz2 mint families. The zombies will get a differnt set of 16 families. The families will be affective against one another. During special challanges the participants will be able to fight each other using their fighters, mostly it'll be plants vs zombies but during event months there will be a 1 in 5 chance to get a plant v plant or zombie v zombie battle. The participants will get points from these battles, the winnere will get 100 points and the loser will get 10 after every 1000 gained points the person will get a prize. Everyone has 20 battle entries per month Battle prizes (I think I'll call the battles "Battles or Matches you choose or suggest a better name) 50 seed packets for a plant of your choice 30% 50 seed packets for the current month's plant 30% common fighter 15% rare fighter 5% 1 battle entry 20% How to do the rarity Use a custom fortune wheel, those could be found on google, example: https://tools-unite.com/tools/random-picker-wheel . When things have a different rarity like the battle prizes the give all the prizes a number and copy and paste that number to do the rarity. Example (using battle prizes): 50 seed packets for a plant of your choice 6/20 Num 1 50 seed packets for the current month's plant 6/20 Num 2 common fighter 3/20 Num 3 rare fighter 1/20 Num 4 1 battle entry 4/20 Num 5 So when editing the wheel you eneter (instead of the names) 1 1 1 1 1 1 2 2 2 2 2 2 3 3 3 4 5 5 5 5 Streangths and weaknesses This chart How things are done This will be a game where people fight using their fighters (obviousely). The characters will have abilities, attachables, moves, levels, rarity, stats and some will have super forms. Abilities All plants and zombies can have 1 ability Basic zombie - Simplicity: Can have any attachement Conehead - None Buckethead - None Flag - Leadership: when killed makes 2 basic zombies Mummy - Simplicity Conehead mummy - None Buckethead mummy - None Flag mummy - Leadreship Egypt rally zombie - Leadership 2: when killed makes 2 Conehead Mummies Ra zombie - Sun thief: Makes all Enlighten mint family plants ineffective Explorer zombie - Burn: It's attacks burn all all plants except pepper, winter and enlighten mint family plants. When burned plants lose 5 hp every turn. Tomb raiser zombie - Tomb raise: When played a random plant that's on the board will be turned into a tomb stone, if there are no plants two tombstones will appear in andom places on the board. A tomb stone has 50 hp and aften 2 turnes if not destroyed a Mummy will appear in it's place. Mummified gargantuar - Crash: Every turn it will destroy a plant that has less than 50 hp. Imp mummy - Swarm: It gets +2 atk (attack) with every imp that's on the board. Zombot Sphinx-inator - Sandstorm: every two turns makes 3 mummies at random spots on he board. Pyramid-head zombie - Protection: Doubles the hp of neighboring zombies. Doesn't apply to zombosses, cardio zombie, Z-mech and #CakeTank. Torchlight zombie - Burn 2: Same as Burn but the burn does 15 damage each turn. Pirate zombie - Conehead pirate - Buckethead pirate - Flag pirate zombie - Jolly Roger zombie - Swashbuckler zombie - Seagull zombie - Barrel Roller zombie - Imp pirate zombie - Imp cannon - Pirate captain zombie - Zombie parrot - Gargantuar pirate - Zombot plank walker - Barrelhead zombie - Pelican zombie - Cowboy - Conehead cowboy - Buckethead cowboy - Flag cowboy - Cowboy rally zobie - Prosector zombie - Pianist zombie - Poncho zombie - Chicken wrangler zombie - Zombie chicken - Zombie bull - Zombie bull rider - Wild west gargantuar - Zombot War Wagon - Rodeo legend zombie - Cart-head zombie - Cave zombie - Cave Conehead zombie - Cave buckethead zombie - Blockhead - Cave flag zombie - Hunter zombie - Troglobite - Weasel hoarder zombie - Ice weasel - Sloth gargantuar - Zombot tuskmaster 10'000 BC - Adventurer zombie - Conehead adventurer zombie - Buckethead adventurer zombie - Flag adventurer zombie - Lost pilot zombie - Lost city Imp - Excavator zombie - Parasol zombie - Bug zombie - Porter Gargantuar - Imp porter - Relic hunter zombie - Turquoise zombie - Zombot Aerostatic Gondola - Future zombie - Future conehead zombie - Future Buckethead zombie - Future flag zombie - Robo-rally zombie - Jetpack zombie - Shield zombie - Bug-bot zombie - Robo-cone zombie - Disco-tron 3000 - Disco jetpack zombie - Mecha football zombie - Gargantuar prime - Zombot tomorrow-tron - Holo head zombie - Blastraunaut zombie - Peasant zombie - Peasant Conehead zombie - Peasant Buckethead zombie - Knight zombie - Peasant flag zombie - Imp monk - Jester zmbie - Dark Ages Gargantuar - Wizard zombie - Zombie King - Zombot Dark Dragon - Neon zombie - Neon Conehead zombie - Neon Buckethead zombie - Neon Flag zombie - Impunk - Hair Metal Gargantuar - Punk zombie - Glitter zombie - MC Zom-B - Breackdancer zombie - Arcade Zombie - 8-Bit zombie - Boombox Zombie - Zombot Multi-Stage Masher - Jurassic Zombie - Jurassic Conehead Zombie - Jurassic Buckethead Zombie - Fossilhead Zombie - Amberhead Zombie - Jurassic Flag Zombie - Jurassic Rally Zombie - Jurassic Imp - Jurassic Gargantuar - Jurassic Bully - Jurassic Rockpuncher - Zombot Dinotronic Zombosaur - Pompadour Zombie - Conehead Pompadour - Buckethead Pompadour - Beach Flag Zombie - Bikini Zombie - Bikini Conehead - Bikini Buckethead - Snorkel Zombie - Imp Mermaid - Surfer Zombie - Deap Sea Gargantuar - Fisherman Zombie - Octo Zombie - Zombot Sharktonic Sub - Rally Zombie - Imp - Gargantuar - Newspaper Zombie - Balloon Zombie - All-Star Zombie - Surfer-Fan Imp - Brickhead Zombie - Sunday Edition Zombie - Vase gargantuar - Cardio Zombie - Z-Meck - Cake Tank - Treasure Yeti - Imp Pear Imp - Note Working on a new section Category:Blog posts